


Five times Gwaine played matchmaker

by babbling_duck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, POV Gwaine (Merlin), Pining, Wedding Planning, Will Lives (Merlin), matchmaker Gwaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_duck/pseuds/babbling_duck
Summary: And one time he got matchedUther is dead and Arthur lifted the banishment for Gwaine and Lancelot. Gwaine arrives and helps Merlin and Arthur confess their love. When he is victorious and finds new friends and has a lot of free time he declares himself professional matchmaker
Relationships: Elyan (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	1. Merlin and Arthur

Gwaine had enough. He was only two days in Camelot again and he had enough. How could anyone be so oblivious like these two. Pining like fighting in a pining competition but oblivious like living under a rock. Maybe worse. Gwaine had enough. As Merlin's best friend it was his duty to end this ridiculous game and ensure his happiness. But he needed a plan. 

He had seen these idiots give each other flowers and eating together but still nothing. If the usual courting rituals weren't enough for them to notice he had to take drastic measures. What a coincidence his new official partner in crime was also Arthur's sister. Together they would make a plan to get the idiots together. 

He made his way up to her chambers and knocked on her door. 

When she opened the door and saw gwaine her court smile turned into a wicked grin with probably a thousand new ideas to make life at court more bearable. 

"Gwaine, want to come in?" And stepped aside for the man to enter. 

He quickly went inside and slumped on the chair nearest to the apples on the table and took one. 

"That bad?" Morgana said while sitting across from him. 

"I've had enough. This can't go on any longer. They are so stupid. I decided to play matchmaker and get them together if it's the last thing I do. So... I'm here for information." 

"First I want to say imagine living with them for four years. Did they ever tell you of their first meeting. But I'm willing to help and I have information. You may know they wouldn't believe if one told them the other is feeling just the same as they are. They also wouldn't believe the other loves them when they're literally dying for each other. I have two ideas but even then nobody can know the outcome with these two." 

"So what is it? We have to be fast. How could you live like this for four years?" 

"It wasn't easy but maybe now... I do have some hope in you.  
I would say we lock them in a tiny place and keep them there till they confess. But Arthur wouldn't admit to being in love if his life depended on it if said love may embarrass him. So that's where my second idea comes in. Lock them in a tiny place"   
"You just said that!" 

"Let me finish. Lock them in a tiny place but... we slip them a potion which makes them say only the truth. Certainly works faster and maybe we have something to laugh." 

" I have to say that is better than my first ideas. Your mind sometimes scares me." 

"Well that's good. But what pray tell were your first ideas?" 

Gwaine looked away and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Umm I might wanted to make Arthur jealous but I figured I would like to keep my head. Then I fought I just make them very drunk and place them together in Arthur's bed. Naked. Would be funny but they just be stuck in awkward silence and take ages to talk. So the truth potion it is. How fast can you make it?" 

Morgana smirked and got up to her closet and retrieved two bottles with something the colour of milky water inside. 

"How many do you have?" 

Morgana shrugged and placed the bottles on the table. 

"You never know when you have to expose the crimes of nobility. They certainly help. Do you think you can slip it into Merlin's drink? Maybe in two days. I give this one to Arthur. You just have to tell Merlin I want to talk to him after you gave it to him and I will do the rest. But wait a bit before you come here too to listen."

He took the bottle and stood up. 

"You can count on me." He said and winked at her before he left through the door. 

***

The day came and after Gwaine had to endure how Merlin blushed whenever Arthur looked at him during training after he made an extra grand show of beating his opponent he wanted this to be over as fast as possible. 

He waited for Merlin to be back from gathering herbs. He thought he might be thirsty and most likely to accept a drink from Gwaine. He stood on the castle steps and noticed Merlin coming from the lower town. Quickly he made his way to his friend. 

"Merlin!" 

"Oh hi Gwaine!" 

"You look thirsty. Here drink something." He said while holding out his waterskin for Merlin to take. But he didn't. 

"I don't want to drink mead." 

"It's water Merlin ,I promise. Left from when I was on patrol earlier. You know I don't drink lead when on duty. " 

"I don't believe you for a second." 

But he took the waterskin and put it to his nose. It smelled like nothing so he took some sips. It tasted a bit stale but he was indeed thirsty and took some more sips. 

"You should get rid of it it tastes stale." 

"If you say so. Ahh before I forget Morgana wanted to talk to you. She's waiting in her chambers." 

"Okay thank you I just bring those herbs to Gaius and then I will go to her." 

"I can do it for you. I mean, I wanted to go to Gaius anyway I can take them with me." 

"Ok thank you then. See you later." 

And Merlin was gone off to Morgana's chamber and Gwaine couldn't suppress his smile. He ran to Gaius and then ran back to Morgana's. It should have been enough time for Merlin to get there and maybe already be locked with Arthur. He just hoped they didn't confess yet. 

And when he came to Morgana she already had them locked away and he caught a golden glimmer in her eyes. She probably strengthened the door against Arthur's not so quiet attacks to break the door. 

"You're just in time." 

"Who are you talking to? I demand you let us free this instant!" Came the muffled yell from Arthur. 

And then Merlin said something but they couldn't hear him. At least Arthur stopped banging against the door. 

"Is the potion working?" Gwaine asked quietly. It wouldn't do being hanged for treason. 

" just five more minutes" which were the longest five minutes in his entire life. But then morgana broke the silence. 

"Arthur, do you want to know why you are trapped with Merlin in my closet?" 

"What kind of question is that, of course, now tell me!"  
He was definitely furious but it was for the greater good and he would thank later. Gwaine was sure of it. 

"Well, I believe there is something you want to tell Merlin, don't you?" 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Just tell him and be over with it!" This time Gwaine couldn't stop himself from screaming. Arthur would beat him training tomorrow. Why did he do this again? 

Arthur wanted to protest or just let his mouth stay shut but the words wanted to get out and he didn't know why. So he just played along and told Merlin the truth. 

He turned and looked at Merlin but couldn't see much.  
"Merlin, I actually wanted it to be a surprise but it seems I have to tell you now anyway." 

Surprise? Gwaine fought. Did Arthur already have a plan to confess his love? Did they ruin something? 

"I want you to rule by my side" 

Say it, come on say it, in a few seconds he will confess. 

"As my court sorcerer."

Finally they he said. Merlin will be Arthur's..what? Did he heard wrong? He looked at Morgana and she looked annoyed at the closet. So he heard right. 

"Arthur that's wonderful. I would like nothing more than. Thank you." 

Morgana saw that as her chance and quickly asked  
"Really Merlin, is that nothing you would like more than being court sorcerer. Nothing?" 

That was a good question. Now they were in a trap. 

"Umm there might be one thing..." Merlin asked before he could stop himself. 

Then they heard Arthur respond  
"What is it Merlin, I'll give you anything." 

How can they not see it? It's painful to listen. 

"I don't know if you can give me that" Merlin was so quite gwaine and morgana had to put their eats against the door. 

"You won't know if you don't tell me. I'm the king. What do want?" 

"Umm iwanttomarryyou." Merlin said barely above a whisper and so fast no one could understand. 

But somehow Arthur had to understand because the next thing he said was  
"It's my biggest dream"  
"Really?" Merlin sounded unsure and was still quite.  
The next thing they heard was the shuffling of close and they could sense some major movement. Morgana seemed to understand but Gwaine didn't know what was going till he saw Morgana opening the door. 

Arthur kneeled on the floor and had Merlin's hands in his. He noticed one of Arthur's rings was missing, the one from his mother, but it was quickly found in his other hand. 

"Merlin, I'm in love with you since you first stepped into Camelot and insulted me. There is no other I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with and rule by my side. Would you do me the honour in marrying me?" 

Merlin stood there still from the shock. It didn't seem like he would move anytime soon and Gwaine really waited long enough. He shoved one finger in Merlin's side which seemed to do the trick. 

He blinked down at Arthur and nodded forming a 'yes' with his mouth but no sound came out. 

Arthur smiled like he was the happiest man in the world and put the ring on Merlin's finger. Arthur stood up and wrapped his arms around Merlin. Their first hug. And Gwaine was their to witness. He might start to cry. He looked at Morgana and was a single tear rolling down her face but he knew better than to tease her. And it would be hypocratic cause when he moved forward to congratulate them there was more than one tear flowing down his face.


	2. Gwen & Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot arrives and Gwaine decides he needs help

Gwaine really didn't sign up for this. Two weeks in Camelot and after he brought Arthur and Merlin together he thought his mind was at peace. But no. Destiny had other plans and once more he made his way up to Morgana's door. 

It all started yesterday evening when Merlin introduced him to his friend Lancelot and and the man Lancelot met during his travels, Percival. 

They wanted to go to the tavern and have a drink but halfway there they ran into Gwen. She was still the lovely young women he remembered flirting with when he was in Camelot the first time. 

But as soon as she locked eyes with Lancelot both began blushing and stuttering greetings. He shared glances with Merlin and Percival who didn't seem bothered but highly amused. It was embarrassing and Gwaine decided to intervene.  
"We were just about to go to the tavern. You could join us. I definitely wouldn't mind the company." He said in his best working flirting tones earning him a subtle death glare from Lancelot. 

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have to attend to the lady Morgana." Turning to Lancelot she added with a blush on her cheeks. "I hope we meet again." And then she was on her way to the castle and the men had to watch Lancelot staring longingly looking after her. 

It took some time to get to the tavern and find a table but soon there was a drunken Lancelot informing them how perfect Gwen was. Percival assured Gwaine it was perfectly normal and would get used to it soon. 

But he didn't want to. No he wouldn't live through another pair pining helplessly. 

That's how Morgana had to endure him once again and tell him what to do. 

"You know there aren't Merlin and Arthur. I think they figure it out themself, if how they talk about each other is anything to go by." 

"But how long would I have to endure their talk? How long? Can you answer that?" 

"Well, certainly not five years." 

"Do you want to help me or not?" 

"Ok ok. The problem is they can't properly talk to each other, it's all blushing and stuttering."

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious, I hadn't noticed." 

"Do you want my help or not?"  
Gwaine nodded and stayed silent. 

"They think to much. You need to put them in a position when they can't think and act on instinct. Nothing near romantical or they never stop having red cheeks." 

"That does sound reasonable. But what situation?  
Oh we could invite them to the tavern. They will be a bit drunk and that'll stop the thinking. Problem solved." 

He received a slap on his head for that. 

"First, do you remember what you told me about Lancelot and his drunken state. Second, Gwen usually doesn't drink so much.  
What we will do will be more complex." 

"Then please do enlighten me with your ideas." 

She gave him a smirk which he could swear would one day end his life. 

**** 

When he made his way to Lancelot three days later he had to admit her plan was good and easily enough he found Lancelot when he came from Gaius no doubt talking with Merlin about his upcoming wedding. 

"Lancelot my friend. What are you planning on this beautiful afternoon." He said while putting an arm around the man's shoulders giving him no chance to escape. 

"I'm not going with you to the tavern if that's why you here." Lancelot said politely. 

"I'm not but I keep it in mind for later. So any plans?" 

Lancelot blushed. Interesting. 

"Umm.... Yes actually." 

"Care to tell me about it?" 

He blushed deeper and turned his head away but answered anyway. 

"I wanted to go see Gwen. " Lancelot admitted 

"Actually seeing and talking or pining from afar?" Gwaine joked and didn't wait for an answer. He had a plan and no one would disturb it. 

"I know for a fact that Gwen is out with Morgana somewhere so I'm afraid I will do for good company." Gwaine said casually while walking them out of the castle and though the town. 

"Are you sure. Merlin said -" 

"Yes, I just saw them leaving. " 

When they passed the tavern and walked to the gates of Camelot Lancelot grew suspicious. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I heard you are very good with a sword and wanted to see myself. Are you?" 

"Yes, but there is always improvement. I think I can learn a lot from Arthur to be worthy being a knight of Camelot when the time comes." Gwaine rolled his eyes and thought Lancelot is to noble for his good. 

Five minutes later they arrived at the clearing morgana choose and they were just about to start when they heard something in the bushes to the left. Swords drawn they turned just in time to see a big hound with red eyes charging forward. On it's hind legs it's easily taller than both of them together. 

But they were skilled fighters and dodged each attack. They tried to attacked from opposite sides and land a mortal blow but this wasn't the beast's first fight either. 

Gwaine tripped and the the beast focused on him ready to kill. It gave Lancelot enough time to slam his sword in the hounds back and and Gwaine landed another blow in its chest just for good measure. 

"Not bad" he said to lance when the man helped him up from under the beast. 

Lance opened his mouth to reply but their attention turned to the other side of clearing where Gwen was rushing towards them. Eyes fixed on Lancelot. 

"Oh my god, are you ok?" She said while checking Lancelot over for injuries but found only bruises. Just as Morgana promised. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." And without thinking, Gwaine noticed, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"You don't have to thank me. I'm always concerned about you." She said sincerely and looking in his eyes without blushing. 

They kept staring at each other even when Morgana dragged him away to give them some privacy. 

When he saw them again coming through the gates Gwaine thought he had nice day. He started having fun with this matchmaking business and he had the perfect excuse for his experiments. Gwaine would ensure none of his friends would go alone to the upcoming wedding. 

He gazed through the town looking for his next victim to make happy. Then he stopped walking straight to his target.


	3. Elyan & Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine wants to help Elyan but it doesn't go as planned

Gwaine spotted his favourite tavern companion walking out of the local bakery towards home. Elyan was perfect for his plans. He let Gwaine do anything to him and the drunkard knew from firsthand experience the boy needed help with flirting.

He pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning on and walked towards him. 

"Elyan my friend. What are you up to?"

"Umm I just wanted to go home before starting work again. Arthur and Merlin asked me to forge their wedding rings and I want to get them perfect. Not much time left, eh. I heard you helped them stop pining. I'm very grateful for that by the way."

"Oh yes. It was quite beautiful. I'm a really good matchmaker if I say so myself. I just helped Lancelot and your sister getting together. Now you said you are free. Wonderful." Gwaine said grin widening every minute.

"First I don't think they would have needed help," Elyan answered unimpressed.

"Second, no I'm not free. The wedding rings are important." Elyan finished annoyed knowing he's fighting a losing battle.

"Well anyway, I know exactly what you need." 

"No. You have that glint in your eyes again. I don't want anymore trouble or we'll never get knighted."

"Elyan I'm truly hurt." He said mockingly while while putting a hand on his heart.

"No one will get in trouble. Let me at least tell you what I want. I promise you will be forever happy."

Elyan didn't like where this was going but let Gwaine finish anyway.

"My dear Elyan there is a wedding in a few weeks and you haven't got a date yet. But don't be afraid for you will not go alone there. I, Gwaine 'professional matchmaker of Camelot' will look at your case myself and you shall be the happiest man alive." 

Elyan didn't know how to respond to that and settled for laughing.

"You. You will get me a date and my happy ever after? What if I already have someone to go with and why do even think I would need help? I'll have you know many ladies are interested in me." He said with his most convincing tone.

Gwaine only smirked. 

"Well where is your lucky lady then? I would like to meet her."

Elyan didn't answer and tried to walk away faster but the other man easily caught up with him. 

"So is there anyone or do want me to choose? I can think of some but it would me more effective if you would cooperate a little."

He watched as elyan slightly blushed looking away.

Gwaine cried out in triumph. 

"Aha. There is someone. Tell me. Who is it?" Curious gwaine danced around elyan. 

"There is no one. Just leave it. Aren't there any other people who need a match. Go and make them happy."

"No chance I'm leaving you now. If I do I have have to constantly think if you ever made a move or not. Probably the latter without my help. It's very frustrating and I will not have it so give me some details. The faster you talk the faster I'm off to the next victim."

"Ok ok. Her name is Emilia and she's the locals baker's daughter. We used to play as children before I went off."

"Ahh I see. Spent a lot time there, you're getting chubby." He said amused as he poked elyan's ribs.

"Anyway that's great, childhood sweethearts. Why haven't you made a move yet?" 

"You see her father is a bit _problematic_ and I don't even know if she likes me that much."

"Don't worry, I will end you're suffering. I will investigate and come to you later." And he went off to the bakery.

*****

Gwaine groaned when he fell he fell into bed this evening. This could take longer than he hoped. 

Elyan really didn't lie when he said the father was problematic. As soon as gwaine came to the bakery an old man took hold of a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes and shoved her the back to save her from gwaine the drunkard and troublemaker.

When he attempted to visit again later he was greeted by the same scene. 

He would need to talk to man or rather have elyan talking what gwaine tells him beforehand.

But that was a problem for tommorow, now he needed sleep.

*****

The next morning he decided to get more information about the girl through spying. He didn't do in some time but was sure his skills were as good as ever.

Luckily opposite from the bakery was a wall he could inauspiciously lean on. With apples in tow he got comfortable and waited for something to happen. 

The father stood behind some bread but gwaine couldn't see the girl. After some time she appeared with two buckets of water in her hands and gave her father a kiss on cheek. Then she disappeared behind him maybe to make some more bread. 

He was so fixed on the shop that he didn't even notice someone settling next to him.

"What are we staring at?" Came the smooth voice from Percival close to his ear. 

Gwaine startled a bit. " I'm not staring. Just standing here and eating some apples." Gwaine answered trying to look innocent.

"Of course." Percival chuckled before spoke again

"So are you trying to charm that girl and swoop her off her feet?"

"No. If you must know I'm trying to find out how elyan can charm her. But the father is a bit of a problem." He fixed his eyes on the baker again trying to catch a glimpse of the girl.

"Really?" Percival laughed not sure if he wants to believe the story.  
"And he came to you for advice?"

Percival wanted to take the words back but gwaine didn't seem to be offended.

"Hey I'm a professional matchmaker. After elyan I'll match you to and you'll see how happy you'll be."

"I like to see try!" Percival laughed but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Maybe he gave up on love after losing someone. But gwaine will make him happy again. Now though he needs to concentrate.

They fell in comfortable silence and Percival stayed there next to gwaine while their eyes searched for the girl. It was about half an hour later and they haven'tseen her face again. 

"What are we staring at?" Came a strong female voice from gwaine's other side. 

Gwaine startled again. Why was he so bad at spying?

He and Percival turned their heads to be needed by tall girl yet shorter than them wrapped In a cloak with the hood pulled low to cover her face. No strands of hair were showing. 

"Nothing!" They replied simultaneously and a bit too fast. 

"I see. So you weren't looking for me?" Her voice was sure and confident as was her posture. She uncovered her face with the grave of a queen and revealed honeybrown eyes and a hint of blond hair.

The two men gaped and didn't say anything.

"What do you want? Why are you trying to spy on me?" She demanded and gwaine let out a very manly squeak. He asked himself how Percival could stay so calm.

He didn't know why but he wanted to stay in her good graces and lying was no option.

"Umm a friend of ours might have a crush on you and I wanted to help him so I was spying for information to get you together."  
He answered her in a rush. Why was this girl so intimidating. She should swoon at gwaine's display of charm and not make him uncomfortable. This is ridiculous.

"Aha.. so why is this friend if yours not here himself?" 

Stay smooth gwaine. A little flirting and the tables are turning.

"Well how could he make a move when that father of yours is hiding such a beauty?" Before he could play with her hair a hand grabbed his wrist forcefully. 

"You better not do anything stupid. So now who's is this friend of yours if you would please?"

"Oh it's elyan. He's working in the smithery. A very good lad. Would make an even better husband. So if you could talk if your father that would be great." 

She seemed to think about it but it was hard to read the emotions on her face.

"Thank you for you help I will take over now. You can consider this done." She said finally and walked off.

Gwaine turned to look smugly at Percival.

"See. Told you I'm good." Percival just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, oh great matchmaker." After he moment of hesitation he added, " we should celebrate. Maybe go to tavern?" 

"Percival I like how you think. Come on." And they were off to a night of celebration not caring it wasn't even noon.

*****

A couple of days later elyan came to gwaine and gave him a hug with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you mate. I wasn't sure if I could believe you but she came to me and we started courting. We keep it a secret till I'm knighted so her father will easier agree but I want you to know how happy I am. Thank you really."

Then elyan went off to have a picnic with Emilia and gwaine smiled the whole day happy another job was well done.


End file.
